xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damage/@comment-38197834-20190223184605/@comment-454133-20190223200247
: This happens during engagement, so you'll get the ion token but it won't matter at all until the next PLANNING phase. Then you'll skip choosing a dial for that ship, and instead during activation you'll do the ionized maneuver. : This happens during engagement, when the phase has move to your initiative. This means you still get to shoot due to the simultaneous fire rule, even if you die from Console Fire, because you don't get removed until the current initiative step finishes. : This crit only takes effect once you have it (it doesn't apply to actions taken in the past). Once you do have wounded pilot, any action you take triggers it, whether it's the action you get at the end of your Activation maneuver from the Perform Action step, or a free action granted by an ability (e.g. Airen Cracken). For example, you could start with no crits, perform your maneuver, then use your action to barrel roll. The barrel roll lands on a Proximity Mine, which damages you and gives you Wounded Pilot. Wounded Pilot doesn't stress you for the barrel roll you just performed; it doesn't apply to actions taken in the past. However, later you get coordinated and get to take an action; after you do so, you roll the die from wounded pilot to see if you get a stress. If you are granted an action during combat from Airen, you'd roll for wounded pilot after taking that action. You could get hit by a mine before you even activate, and if that gives you wounded pilot, then yes it would affect your Perform Action step. Final note: if you perform the action on Wounded Pilot to repair it (or you use an astromech action for the same effect etc), then wounded pilot will be face down before it could trigger, and thus will not trigger and stress you. : For this card you just follow the steps. You suffer a hit damage? Does nothing. You suffer a crit? Then two things happen together before anything else can resolve: you suffer a hit damage, and then you repair the card (flipping it face down). If the extra damage you suffered ends up faceup (e.g. thanks to ), then that crit's effects can now resolve. You cannot take the action on the crit card once it's facedown: it ceased to exist. You also don't need to, as suffering a crit will repair fuel leak after you suffer the other damage. Interesting note: If you manage to get a situation where you were granted a free action for taking a damage, and also triggered Fuel Leak, things might get interesting? Imagine Lieutenant Tavson has fuel leak, and suffers a crit. This simultaneously triggers two effects: his pilot ability and fuel leak. That means he could take an action (e.g. repair fuel leak), and then maybe resolve fuel leak to get a different damage and then repair fuel leak away? It's very unclear to me what happens in this scenario; I don't know if fuel leak's ability gets to resolve once it's facedown, so I'm not certain whether Tavson taking the action to repair it prevents it from resolving, or repairs it twice (thus removing the damage card completely, to offset the other damage you just got). That's a very interesting question that's worth investigating, so I've gone ahead and asked on the rules forum to see if anyone knows the answer (though too often, it just ends up in a battle to the death over vague inference, haha). : Okay, it's important to understand what "suffer damage" means, and really how damage works. You "suffer" damage whether or not you have shields. Shields matter for what happens to you as a result of that damage: if you have a shield counter, you will flip it when you suffer a damage. Otherwise you'll instead get a damage card; that card will be facedown if the damage was a Hit Damage, or it'll be faceup if you had a Crit Damage. If you have Stealth Device, you'll lose it after suffering damage, even if that damage only hit the shields. A separate issue is whether you have the "damaged" status effect (or keyword, whatever). You suffer damage whether or not you have shields, but you only count as "damaged" when you have one or more damage cards. Repairing shields or being dealt a card from Seyn Marana could leave you "damaged" even though you still have shields. In fact, Seyn's ability doesn't cause you to "suffer damage"; instead you are "dealt a damage card". Thus when affected by Seyn's ability, if you have Stealth Device, you won't lose it! All this background is very helpful in understanding how a card like Direct Hit or Fuel Leak works. Direct Hit tells you to suffer a hit damage, and you'll do so the same way you do when suffering damage any other way, be it from an attack, or an obstacle or bomb/mine, etc. If you have shields, they'll absorb the damage; otherwise it hits your hull. Let's imagine a funky scenario: You receive Direct Hit, and end up with a total of 2 facedown damage cards when the dust settles. Later you receive , followed by . Next you use an astromech to repair a shield counter back to its faceup position. Great, now you have a shield! Next, Thane Kyrell wickedly uses his ability to look through your facedown damage cards, and, cackling evilly as Rebel pilots do, chooses and exposes Direct Hit. Direct Hit now resolves its abilty, causing you to suffer a hit damage, and then repairing itself back to facedown-ness. Hull Breach tells you to instead treat that hit damage as a crit damage, lucky you, so now you're suffering a crit damage that triggers fuel leak. The crit damage hits your shield and flips a shield counter, so you don't get another faceup card from that, at least. Fuel Leak resolves and tells you to suffer yet another hit damage, which Hull Breach helpfully converts into a crit. You are out of shields so you get a faceup damage card, Fuel Leak repairs itself, and then you start to resolve suffering the new crit card. Let's say that's another Direct Hit: you suffer a hit, which Hull Breach converts into a crit, and now let's say you receive (which doesn't trigger any more effects) and Direct Hit repairs itself. You have no more crit cards to trigger, so everything just stops now. But yea, Thane's ability caused you to suffer an additional 3 damage because of the crits you had, and you were lucky you had a shield to prevent more crit chaining than already happened. Hopefully that illustrates some of the craziness of how crits do and can work. : This card does indeed allow you to take the action on itself to repair itself. That's the point: it limits your action choices to itself and other damage cards, and the focus action. This card doesn't strip target locks you already have... you don't have to take actions to "maintain" a lock or anything like that. You just can't take the target lock action now to acquire any new lock. : I've described this one at length above. It's a favorite of mine in crazy-crit examples because it causes Hull Breach and Direct hit to chain in very dangerous ways, potentially causing a ton of damage. I've lost a Ghost to something like an 6- or 8-damage crit chain that started with a couple of hit damage results and some bad draw luck. But to directly answer your question, yes, Hull Breach, like many other damage cards, just sits on you until it's triggered. Something like Direct Hit or resolves immediately, but Hull Breach, Fuel Leak, and others have a trigger that has to be well... triggered. : Correct, once you trigger this card with a non-straight maneuver, two things will happen: you'll suffer a damage, and then you'll repair this card. and others (like ): Yes, this card can be repaired by astromechs, crew, etc that say "repair a faceup damage card" or "repair a damage card". These cards don't offer you an easy way to repair them the way Hull Breach does, but that doesn't stop you from repairing them through other means. Repair is repair, regardless of source. I hope that helps!